


I Believe She Sees a Friend (In Me)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Coming of Age, Dogs, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: The first time he wins his whole season, Victor is gifted his best friend and closest companion.





	I Believe She Sees a Friend (In Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Camellia, who asked for a Makkachin centric gen fic and forget-met-nots! Thank you very much to EverythingandAnything for the beta!!
> 
> I LOVED DOING THIS OH MY GOD please give me more reasons to write about the pets I'm begging you all!
> 
> Doggie cakes like described are real! The ingredients are used by local pet-centric baking shops near my house!
> 
> Also yes, Makkachin has a long full name because that is what children do with their first pets, they give them long weird names. She is also a lawyer. Don't argue with him about this!
> 
> Oh, the story about Akaky and his misfortune is Nikolai Gogol's "The Overcoat." Dude has the worst life ever. Fic title is from Sia's "Puppies are Forever."

Makkachin Victorovna Nikiforova, Esquire is born to a litter of four on a Wednesday in February. She is the smallest out of the babies, much like her dam before her. Her silvery coat comes from her sire, and she is by far the friendliest of the group when her eyes open.

Two months after winning gold at Junior Worlds, Victor Mikhaelovich Nikiforov brings her home, a grand present from his mother and father for the first season that he sweeps every international competition. The breeder fastens a bow around her neck before placing her into a soft carrier; it’s a ribbon of cream and lavender gingham silk. 

Makkachin yelps exactly twice during the hour drive home.

Victor carries her outside to let her learn the property. She sniffs, runs and chases butterflies, Victor making sure she doesn’t actually go into the pond by the guest house. She is beautiful and amazing, and Victor breaks the rules two minutes after lights out to tuck her into bed with him under his cornflower blue velvet duvet. 

When the next season begins in earnest, Makkachin has grown exponentially. It is much easier for her to match Victor’s pace when he runs now, and Yakov fakes annoyance at her presence during practice at Yubileyny. Victor always spies Yakov feeding her bits of salmon from their dietician when he believes no one is looking.

When it is quiet and still, and Victor has no one to talk to as Papulya is abroad on business and Mamulya is occupied with her own hectic work, he sits in a patch of forget-me-nots the color of the sky as Makkachin rolls on her back beside him. When she stills, he speaks in affectionate tones, her ears perking as her tail offers slow wags as a sign that he has her full attention. 

When there is too much snow and the air is so crisp it stings, he sits by the hearth with silk flowers adorning her head and neck as if she’s a prize-winning canine specimen above all others in her breed and class.

He is away for much of their early time together, but he makes a point to gift her a personalized collar the same color as their favorite flower patch for her first Purim. She loves it, showing it off proudly to every passer-by on evening walks. 

Victor secures not only gold but a world record at this Junior Worlds, and two weeks later celebrates Makkachin’s homecoming. He is caught by Mamulya far too late for her to save the cleanliness of the butler’s kitchen, but the blue frosting and peanut butter stains will vanish with elbow grease. His hair has blue throughout from his absent-minded playing with it while food dye covered his hands, and he realizes from his reflection in the oven door that he has flour staining both cheeks.

Victor has never baked before! Makkachin is special and deserves the world, and his hours of endless online searching yielded the perfect Barkday Cake recipe.

The cake is three layers high with vibrant blue yogurt “buttercream” and candied violets he made sure are safe for her. Mamulya laughs a little as she puts a giant gold sparkler in the center, and they sing to her confused-yet-smiling face before putting out the fireworks on her behalf. As the guest of honor, she is given the cake, and she eats it with no delicacy or slowness. 

Victor has to bathe her at the party’s end, as Makkachin is now the color of that cookie-obsessed monster from some famous American children’s programming. She tolerates it with a modicum of grace, and he puts her collar back on with her silver tags jingling as she follows him to bed. Papulya no longer argues with Makkachin sleeping beside Victor, and as Victor dims the lights just enough that he can still read his Gogol collection (poor Akaky, his misfortune and its escalations are so sad yet hilarious at once), he puts a hand in her fur to scratch behind her ears.

Makkachin snuffles and curls up beside him into a ball. She rests her head on his thigh, her eyes closing in a safe, comforting slumber. Victor’s heart swells, and he puts the book down to wrap around her. She grumbles once in protest before sleepily moving closer. 

It’s wonderful, learning to love so fiercely and selflessly.


End file.
